Crazy Girl
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: BB and Rae had a huge fight but BB has a plan. He's going to show Rae just how much she means to him. He's going to apologize. Cute and FLUFFy.


**Disclaimer: I own jack sh*t. (Which means nothing.) **

Listen to Crazy Girl – Eli Young Band

**A.N. Well I'm trying to get back into the writing game. I'm not very good and I'm trying to figure out how to lengthen my fanfics and make them flow a little bit better. I don't want really mean comments just some suggestions on how to improve my writing, making more interesting for la di da di everybody. I;m really busy but in class I'm doing my best to write and come up with ideas. I'm great at ideas I blow at writing them. Let's just say my vocabulary is small. Anyways. Immediately after school I go to work until about 7. Come home to do homework. Then bed. I work 6 days a week when I'm not at Fort Carson for Drill. (Then I work 7 days a week.) On Sundays I go to church and don't get home until midday which by then I really want to sleep. So I'll try to work on writing but obviously time is valuable and I'm broke. Thanks for listening to the rant which is probably longer than my story xD. On we go…**

BB POV

It had been the biggest fight Raven and I had ever had. Our emotions were filling the main room with angry energy. Every now and again Raven would accidentally make something in the room explode. But I had been so mad that I completely ignored it. We screamed some more at each other and the lights began to flicker. It was then I saw the lights flash onto Raven's glistening face. I had never seen her cry before because of me and it was then I realized I didn't want to see it anymore. The regret filled my insides and I turned on my heel out of the room.

It had been an hour since I last saw Raven. But it wasn't the last since I heard her. With my animal hearing I could hear her crying to Starfire. I felt like the biggest jerk on the planet and I really wanted to apologize but I wasn't sure how. It took me several minutes but an idea popped in my head. I was going to sing to her.

It was the next morning and I had finally finished writing the song. It was 4 in the morning and I realized nobody would be up. So I curled in a ball on my pillow and fell asleep. When I woke up it was nearing noon. Perfect timing in my opinion. But then again I've been wrong before. I ignored my thoughts and ran to my bathroom to get ready. I combed my messy hair and brushed my teeth. Thinking what was I going to wear. More ideas popped in my head. _Formal but casual. _I put on my nicest jeans and a black t-shirt. With a unbuttoned white collar shirt. I bet if Raven where here she'd have a better outfit in mind but she wasn't. And all because I screwed up and said the wrong thing. After I was sure I was ready I did one last look in the mirror. _Ok here I go._ Grabbing my guitar I walked downstairs back to the living room. The first people I saw were Cyborg and Robin in the kitchen looking at me funny. The next thing I saw was Raven and Starfire sitting on the couch watching God knows what. I ignored all the distractions and began strumming my guitar. Now catching the attention on everyone.

"_Baby why you wanna cry? You really outta know that I just had to walk away sometimes._

_We're gonna do what lovers do, gonna have a fight or two_

_I ain't ever changin' my mind._

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you. I wouldn't dream of going nowhere._

_Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy girl?_

_I wouldn't last a single day,I'd probably just fade away. Without you I'd lose my mind._

_Before you ever came along I was living life all wrong. _

_The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine._

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you. I wouldn't dream of going nowhere_

_Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy girl?_

_Crazy girl. Crazy girl don't you know that I love you. I wouldn't dream of going nowhere._

_Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like-_

_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you. I wouldn't dream of going nowhere._

_Silly woman come here let me hold you, have I told you lately I love you like crazy girl?_

_I ain't crazy oh crazy girl. I ain't crazy oh crazy girl."_

I stood there looking as emotionless as everyone else looked. Raven walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye. "I love you like crazy too, crazy boy." She winked and smiled. "Rae I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" She shushed me. "Just shut up and kiss me. Three words. Best. Kiss. Ever.

A.N. Ok so the end. And by the way the song was called Crazy **Girl – Eli Young Band**. Other songs I'm looking at turning into fanfics are **Let It Rain – David Nail**. And **God Gave Me You – Blake Shelton. **So comment, review, do whatever. Hope you liked it. Thanks for spending your valuable time on reading this. ~PFC-Perkins


End file.
